Lost Clara
by lostiesgirl
Summary: The Doctor tried to warn the whole of London about the Cybermen. Didn't really account for a number of factors. Spoilers for 'Dark Water'.


Happy Halloween, everyone!

So, before the series finale starts, I decided to write this little thing. And wait for it to be missed, like the other times I managed to write a fic that has Clara in it.

So without further ado...

* * *

><p>823

The Doctor ran straight from the building, shouting at the Londoners to leave the area, to run, to hide. If the rest are occupied with leave, he'll have less to preoccupied, trying to eliminate the Cybermen without needing the entire planet to blow up and trying to find Clara. He'd hoped that she managed to held on on the plane.

He can't dwell on her now. Not until it's necessary.

"Get out of here! All of you! Run!"

He quickly turned around to see the Cyberman stomping on the steps of the cathedral. He tried to run faster. "Go, go! Get away from here, run away!" He lightly slapped certain people's shoulders. Some of the people started to move towards the other direction. "Run, run! Run away from here, get to your homes! Now! Now!"

As he said those words, the woman, in her anachronistic clothing, befitting a Victorian costume party, and her actual fruit hat, somehow managed to be sitting down on the concrete steps, waving her hand gracefully as if she's used to this sort of thing. "I'm sorry everyone! Another ranting Scotsman in the streets! I had no idea there was a match on." The woman said, her voice, so calm, so assured.

The Doctor looked around in disbelief as the few humans who were moving just a bit quicker, slowed down, as if they were considering her words._ London has been invaded enough times to know when to vamouse! _He thought. The Time Lord moved away from the woman. "Go away! Go!"

The woman went to his side, hushing him. " _Stop_ shouting now! Stop making a fuss! It's too late!" The woman looked around, then turned to the Doctor, directly looking at his eyes." All the graves of planet Earth are about to give birth!" She finished with a satisfied tone. The woman turned the Doctor physically towards the site of the Cybermen, whom there are a numerous amount of. "You know, the key strategic weakness of the human race," She scoffed slightly. "The dead outnumbered the living."

The Doctor's mind is racing. _The Gelth all over again, but worse. _His eyes shifted to the woman. "Who are you?" He asked, he may have liked not knowing, but not in this instance, not now.

"Oh you know who I am." She said, with a twing of smugness. She looked at the corner of her eyes to see his Scottish face. "I'm Missy." She slightly smiled, waiting for him.

"Who's Missy?" The Doctor asked.

Missy slightly groaned. "_Please_, Try to keep up. I didn't think that fall would have hurt your noggin," She chuckled. "But I can be wrong at least once."

"You have no idea what you're doing with these Cybermen, they will turn on you and you'll become like them!"

Missy smiled at the Doctor. "I know exactly what I'm doing, dearie!" She nodded her head towards the crowd of people that are fleeing the scene, one woman even dropping her bags in order to run faster.

"That's debatable." Both The Doctor and Missy turned around to see Clara, walking with a purpose, towards them.

The Doctor smiled as he saw no clear injury, or limping. _She made it! _"Clara!" He ran towards Clara, his arms stretched out, bringing her into a hug, though not complete, as Clara had her arms still in front of her. He'll promised to practice, this hug being the first of many he'll plan on doing. _Why didn't I do this before?_

Clara caught him off guard, pushing him away slightly, before pulling him by the ends of his jacket in for a kiss. The Doctor didn't respond, more than confused. _Isn't this considered.. romantic, by human standards? If she was an EmpVoi, it would be a normal greeting for old friends. _

Clara pulled away from him, just as quickly, wrinkling her nose. "Definitely not what I was expected." The Doctor half smiled, waiting for a smile back. From the unreadable look on her face, he stopped. "I don't really mean that in the positive." Clara walked away from the Doctor, towards Missy. "Sorry about that, wanted to know what it felt like."

"Oh, no worries, Clara dear." Missy said, smiling as Clara walked closer. "I know there have been others who had a taste of the honey pot. Even a wife or five. Can't say I blame them." Missy took the time to blatantly gaze at the Doctor's body. "Oh I did made the right choice, you silver fox you." She leered at the Doctor.

The Doctor ignored her. _Tryin' to get under my skin._ "Clara, what has she threatened you with? You know I can help you-"

"Help?" Clara cutted him off. "You betrayed _me_, you betrayed my trust, you betrayed our _friendship_, you betrayed _everything_ that I ever stood for." Clara glared at him. "After those patronizing tests that you've done, I really shouldn't have been surprised. But this was too far. Doctor. I didn't survived!"

The Doctor's eyes widen. "No, no, you should have. Clara, you have to be. You managed to kiss me, should be a point in the 'alive' category."

"Go to hell!" Clara said softly, to drive the point home.

"Clara, please... There was a 100% chance you would of made it!"

"Yeah, well, I'm _dead_ now, because you were wrong, because you made a mistake! I was going to have grand kids! Remember Orson Pink? The man we save from the end of the universe? He was going to be mine's and Danny's grandkid. And now you took that away from me."

The Doctor recalled the name, and the adventure they had. He wanted to tell her that the future isn't necessarily set in stone, but he reframed from doing so. "I.. I didn't. Clara, I'm not the villain of this story, I can help."

Clara held up a familer grey key. "Can you help without your TARDIS as backup?"

The Doctor patted his coat pockets, growling slightly as he realized she pickpocketed it as he hugged her.

"I'll take that!" Missy snatched it from Clara's hand, showcasing it for the Doctor before pocketing it for later use. "Thank you dearie, and you have my word you'll be alive by the end of the day, by Danny's side." She smiled brightly as the Cybermen stopped, ready for their orders. The whole square bare, except for them and the Cybermen. "You shall bear witness, my dear Doctor! To this important day, for the course of human history! Like an old friend of yours once said, it's Volcano day!"

With a snap of her fingers, the cathedral the Cybermen emerge from, its' dome started to open up, like a flower blooming in the springtime, ready for development. Dozen of Cybermen shoot out of the top, others following him.

The Doctor could only look on in horror as the Cybermen started to land close to them.

* * *

><p>Right, so I have a tumblr, same as my auther name, so there you go. Ask me any questions, or stuff related to the stories, what ever.<p>

Also, get ready for the end of series 8! It's going to be a long story, folks.


End file.
